The Last Sorceress
by Seyraa Analaka Everette
Summary: The young girl Seyana has a normal life. An incredibly normal life. But that is all about to change when she encounters the most legendary figure in Hyrule.
1. Chapter one: A Dreadul Sight

  
The tale as told by Seyraa Analaka Everette...   
The Legend of Zelda  
~*~  
  
____________________________  
  
  
The sun rays shot through the window, falling on the hand-sewn quilt that was laid out on a country-styled bed. The light was cut often, by the ever-spinning arms of the windmill. Garo-Garo had awakened, for the melody that would become famous throughout Hyrule had begun to chime.  
  
The girl lay in her bed, hoping that time would slow, allowing her five more minutes. Of course, all clocks sneered, and seemed to tick on faster. The head builder was obviously awake, for he bellowed at the workers who were groggy and stupid from their previous day of "hard work". They were constructing new houses.  
  
Groaning in annoyance, Seyana threw off her covers, slipped her small, narrow feet into slippers. She stood up, glanced about the room dully. Another day. What's to do now, she thought, even through she knew she had multiple jobs "that must be fulfilled during the day," as Talon would say. Seyana would yawn to hide a smile, and get on with her tasks. Talon was not one to talk of responsibility.  
  
Seyana got along with her usual morning habits, which included brushing her hair, and other more feminine things.  
  
She exited her house, which was located in the village of Kakariko. She shared a room with the chicken lady, Jerazli. Jerazli was sleeping in late today, and Seyana was told not to wake her. Instead, she was free to let the cuccos out.  
  
She was greeted by Jon, whom stared down on her from the rooftops, on which he was stuck.  
  
"G'morning, Seya," he called, waving.  
  
Seyana peered up at him, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "Oh, hello, Jon," she greeted politely, though she always had found the man irritating. "How are you this morn?"  
  
"The sun is really hot, the well water seems to have gone down by three inches--" Jon pretended to ignore Seyana's silver eyes, which rolled-- "and Jera isn't up yet. Where--"  
  
Seyana walked away.  
  
After letting the cuccos out into their pen, and chasing away a young puppy who frightened the hatchlings to death, she left Kakariko Village and all it's fuss to untether a young grey stallion. The horse lifted it's head and neighed happily in welcome. Seyana pushed the horse's very long black mane and forelock into place, then hopped up onto him. The young horse was off immediately, in a swift run towards Seya's father's place, Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
~*~  
  
Ingo was in the barn, as usual, forking hay furiously into the cow's stalls, muttering and grumbling at nothing. After he had been freed from the defeated Ganondorf's hold, he was a considerably changed man, but old habits die hard. Talon was in the barn as well today, naming a new filly. He was working much more now, but he tended to be lazy. He thought work was standing about and supervising all that went on.  
At the moment Ingo almost felt like beating some sense into the blabbering Talon, who was talking about his daughter finding a husband, Seyana stepped into the barn.  
  
Her long, wavey blue-black hair was pulled back from her face in a "ponytail". She was clade in a dress much like Malon's, but she wore black, shin-high riding boots. The lower skirt was blue, ivy leaves sewn by Seyana herself lining the bottom. Her blouse was a light violet with tight sleeves that widened greatly at the wrists. The ivy was also embroidered on the cuffs of voluminous sleeves.  
  
She pranced to Ingo, threw her arms about him in a hug, and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Daddy," she said.  
  
Ingo smiled. His mustache twitching, he let go of Seyana and went back to forking hay, much more calmly. "Yeah, I suppose it has been," he said gruffly. "Now Seya, you have work to do. Go out and watch the cuccos, will you?"  
  
"Of course, father," she spoke in dry tones. This day was just as any other. Dull and mundane.  
  
~*~  
  
After a few hours of watching cuccos, feeding cuccos, herding cuccos, and giving water to the cuccos, she had enough of the birds to last her a lifetime.  
  
She sunk into one of those imaginary journeys of hers. She was with a band of her young friends, on an amazing adventure involving a dragon and the Hero of Time. Seyana had been a fan of this hero for some time. In all her life living in Kakariko, all-in-all Hyrule, she hadn't seen him once. She was beginning to think he was a legend. Only this and nothing more.  
  
Seyana was just bending down to stroke a fluttering cucco when she choked on dust. She didn't have to guess who was looming over her like a wraith. "Hello, Malon," she muttered.  
  
Malon brushed fiery strands of hair from her face and smiled smugly. Daughter of the ranch's owner, she ordered about Seyana like a slave. "Seyana," she said sharply, "one of the cuccos had gone missing again."  
  
Seyana grit her teeth. "There is a wolfos that keeps on coming into the ranch, Malon. What am I to do about that?" She asked in slow, impatient tones.  
  
"Well, you're a adventurer, Seya," Malon retorted rudely. "Kill it with your cucco-feed bucket." Upon turning on heel, she kicked over that very bucket.  
  
"You clutzy--" began Seyana in fury. Malon stared at her pointedly. "...That is fine, Malon. I'll..get it." Seya leaned down and scooped up most of the feed, put it back in the bucket.  
  
With that finished, Malon, who watched with a mute smile, chimed, "Oh, don't you know? You can't use that! It's covered in dirt. It will mold if you put it back. Go and dump it near the tree outside."  
  
Seyana's patience was pieced together only by a thread. Rising, she sauntered out of the ranch.  
  
Dumping the dried corm out by the single tree, she heard a peculiar sound. Whooshing. Like a giant bird. Lifting her eyes, to the blue sky, she squinted. Then her mirror-colored eyes widened in a mix of wonder and fear.  
  
A gigantic black dragon soared over the ranch. 


	2. Attacked!

  
Chapter Two: -Attacked!-  
  
  
For a few moments, all she could think of was how horrificly magnificent the creature was. Powerful, leathery wings moved up and down swiftly, muscles rippling beneath dark scales. It's eyes flared a deep crimson, a forked tongue curled between fangs. How beautiful, she found herself thinking. How..beautiful...  
  
The dragon had apparently caught a glimpse of the black-haired girl who stared at it in a almost stupid mannor. It reared it's long neck, screeched in rage, and swooped down towards Seyana. It raised those ivory talons bared hissed, whisps of smoke snaking from it's nostrils. Seyana could feel the heat upon her face, but she was dumbstruck and numb. She forgot how to move.  
  
"Look out!" Came a loud shout from her side. Seyana was motionless. When her brain decided to run, she stumbled.  
  
~*~  
  
Kirahi soared towards Lon Lon Ranch. The horseback archer who was following her would surely not be able to ride straight through the ranch. He was behind by now, anyways.  
  
It was soon that she saw a shimmer of light upon the ground. Glancing downwards, she saw that it was glittering eyes of silver. A young elfin girl was staring at her. A grin curled the black scales of her lips, but to any human, it would seem as a bloodthirsty snarl. Kirahi dived towards the elf maiden, screeching.  
  
Something flew at her. All she saw was a blaze of flame. Then there was a terrible pain in her left wing. She roared in hatred and glared towards the one on a white-maned mare. A bow was in his hand.  
  
She paused for the shortest moment to inspect her wounded limb. Nothing that bad. As all dragons, her scales were fire-resistant. She reached out her claws, swooped towards the girl. This would be a minor bit of entertainment.  
  
Kirahi gaped massive jaws.  
  
"Look out," she heard the blond-haired man yell.  
  
~*~  
  
He had fired an fire arrow through the membranous wing of the dragoness. He was disappointed when he saw that it did not pierce the delicate section of the beast, merely hit and fell to the ground, as if the scales of the dragon were steel.  
  
"Damnit," Link breathed. He had no idea what the dragon was doing. It briefly passed through his mind that she might be able to burrow, like Volvagia. But with those wings? For once, he looked to where the dragoness seemed determined to go.  
  
A girl was standing there, as if she could not move.  
  
"Look out!" He called. Epona was still in a gallop. He hurried her into a run, straight towards the girl. She had begun to try and stagger away, but she nearly fell. The girl let out a terrified scream.  
  
Coming extremely close to the girl, he leaned down, gripping her by the shoulders roughly and hauling her up onto the back of the strong mare.  
  
The girl was scared out of her wits, it seemed, for she clung to him like a wet tunic. The dragon screamed in anger. Link did not have to look back. He knew she would be in hot persuit.  
  
He turned Epona towards Hyrule Town. Epona was neighing. She was a fearless steed, and actually found this rather enjoyable.  
  
The dragon growled deeply. Link fancied he could feel the ground tremble in a fear all it's own.  
  
The dragon would not come near the town, for the guards were many, and she would not escape in tact. Kirahi knew this. Link knew this.  
  
But there was a problem.  
  
The guards had seen the dragon, and the drawbridge was rising. A single guard stood atop the castle wall, bellowing at Link to hurry.  
  
Giving a sharp command for Epona to jump, she did so..not an indredible feat, nothing like the Gerudo Valley jump. But he did make it.  
  
Link felt the dragon swoop up. He felt the talons slash up is arm, which he was using to cover the screaming girl. But the dragon was not attacking, but fleeing. The guards stood behind the drawbridge, which slammed shut.  
  
The guard who had been on the wall was lead in the line. He grinned at Link and shook his head.  
  
"You just always have to be the hero, don't you?" 


	3. An Ominious Sight

  
Chapter Three: -An Ominous Sight-  
  
  
The large black beast crashed down onto the blazing hot sands of the desert. Those pearly whites gleamed as she screeched in anger and hatred. As she bounded across the land that was under an opressive heat, she dragged those claws across the rocks that jutted up from the ground, leaving huge scars on the bleak scenery.  
  
"Again!" Thundered the voice of the dragoness. "How much longer, you fool?" She demanded of a tree, which gave no answer. As punishment, the palm was enveloped in flames that put even the sun to shame.  
  
Kirahi approached the lone oasis and stared balefully into the shallow, warm water. Lowering her serpentine neck down to the water, she gulped savagely until there was little left, much to the disappointment of a lizard that had just arrived.  
  
For a moment, the scaled creature did nothing. Acrid whisps of yellow fumes fluttered like foul spirits into the wind from flaring nostrils. Draconian hands gripped the pebbles beneath her, a terrible rage rising in her throat.  
  
Throwing her head up, she released a world-shattering, high-pitched roar, causing the skies to cry out in horror. And the heaven's tears fell.  
  
"But never," Screamed the dragon with unmeasurable vehemance, "Never again!"  
  
~*~  
  
Link stood on the balcony of Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda stood near him, and both gazed silently over the land. Link's gaze was downcast, as if lost in dark thoughts. Zelda turned her blue eyes to watch him, an expression of concern spread across delicate features.  
  
"Link? Link, what's wrong?" Questioned Zelda, placing a gloved hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"That dragon got away again," he whispered. Suddenly his hands clinched, and he pounded balled fists on the railing. "Damn that evasive beast!" His voice had risen in volume considerably.  
  
Zelda, taken aback by the strange show of anger, removed her hand from him. Turning slowly, she slipped back into the castle. In the bed rested the silver-eyed woman that had nearly fallen victim to the dragon's attack. Maids and nurses were taking care of the girl, they had already bandaged the Hero's wound. There were no real injuries on the girl, save a few bruises from where Link's hands had gripped her so harshly.  
  
"Wake her," she said to one of the maids, who shook Seyana by her shoulders gently.  
  
But her shoulders ached from the powerful Link's grasp, so Seyana sat bolt upright and let out a startled cry of fright, causing the surprised nurse to leap backward.  
  
"Calm down," murmered Zelda in a voice thats he would use to sooth a sick child. "You're alright. You are safe now.."  
  
Seyana cradled her head in a hand, black hair falling like a curtain about her shoulders. "I'm not dead," muttered the farm girl in shuddering tones.  
  
"No, you are not," said Zelda in a tone that wasn't the kindest. She paused herself. Why did she speak like that? She had no idea who this person was, and she already had..what was it? A grudge? There was something wrong with the dark haired lady, but she could not put her finger on it. "You're father is here to see you. Do you wish to see him?"  
  
As if summoned, Ingo poked his head into the room, frowning. "Seya?"  
  
"Father," cried Seyana, holding her hands out to him. Ingo ran(Clumsily) to his daughter and embraced her. Seyana released a sigh that shook. She was shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"You can take her home now," said Zelda. To her confusion, she heard her voice as one that was chillingly uncaring. "The castle is not a hospital, and there is nothing wrong with the patient."  
  
"Yes, uh, Your Highness," he said in respect. The petite Seyana was easily lifted in Ingo's arms, and he ambled off toward the door.  
  
Zelda felt a strange presence lift from the room at the woman's departure. She sighed in relief and moved back out onto the balcony, where Link was now soaked. It was raining..and the sky had been so clear only minutes ago.  
  
Droplets fell from strands of gold that poked out from under that pointed hat of his. His eyes were no longer focused on the ground, but to the horizon. An odd look twisted his face into a suspicion that frightened the princess. She walked slowly over to the rail.. leaned over it. Her own eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, Link...."  
  
~*~  
  
Ingo was helping Seyana into the wagon. She was strangely weak, and would not stop her trembling. Ingo was scared for his daughter. Seyana's mother had been the same before she passed on...  
  
"Come now, Seyana," he urged as Seyana kept dropping her head to her chest, too weak to hold up her chin. "Try not to fall asleep, will you?" He tried to keep a gruff tone, but found himself far to concerned.  
  
Seyana stared at the wooden floor of the wagon the whole trip to Lon Lon Ranch. Ingo kept glancing anxiously at his zoning daughter and made abrupt comments about the horses now and then, hoping to see some kind of emotion cross her fine, marble features. He was failing miserably so far.  
  
  
They stopped at the pond near Zora's River to refill a few large jars for the animals at the ranch. It was raining, and Ingo was grumbling about lousy weather, all the while keeping an eye on his absent-minded girl.  
  
Seyana stood in the rain, her palms held upward. She reveled in the thunder that clashed and roared about her. She felt the cold water drip down her arms, drench her hair, causing it to stick to her white skin. Silver eyes were closed. That face remained a blank mask.  
  
Ingo was loading the jars in the wagon and turned to retrieve Seyana. To his horror, a streak of lightnight flashed and slapped the ground near the girl. Yelling hoarsely over the storm which had risen to what sounded like terrible screams of tormented souls, he ran to Seyana and grapped her by her tiny waist, dragging her back to the wagon, where the horses shrieked and danced at the sights they saw about them.  
  
Climbing into the driving area, he gripped the reigns and turn the horses sharple towards the ranch. He needed to get his daughter to shelter.. her safety concerned him moreso then the violet storm, that seemed determined to tear Hyrule into ragged cloth.  
  
But, as soon as he glanced to the ranch, his spirit shriveled within him. His bowls twisted.  
  
A strange cloud of smoke rose from the blazing rooftop of the barn..  
  
It was in the ominious shape of a dragon. 


End file.
